You cant spell slaughter without laughter
by NeverCryLesbian
Summary: Harley shows up at Red's door beaten again. What will Red do? R&R if you do not like to not read. I do not own ne batman characters


I hear a knock on my door it's sad and beaten. I know who it is but I have no want to let her in. She's the love of my life but, I can NOT deal with her in till she's done with him.

I hear the knock again, I know she's hurt and I also know she knows I'm here. I slowly walk over to the door knowing I have to let her in, I care too much for her to just let her stand out stand. I know she would stand out there for hours in till I let her in. It doesn't matter the weather, it could be snowing raining, hell hot lava could be blasting everywhere and she would still wait.

I know she loves me and not him, but she's crazy for him. I open the door she's a bloody mess. Her make-up has run off of her face and she isn't wearing that god awful clown outfit. She's in a black dress with red tube sock and no shoes. The dress is torn, and her hair is cut and messy, its just a little longer then 4 inches in some spots.

She says nothing just gives me a hurt look and hugs me more like holds on to me for safety. I hold her knowing that's what she wants and I do want to make her happy, I hate seeing her this way. I just wish for once after I make her happy she wouldn't leave me and hurt me. But right now is not about me it's about her. I have to save her.

I go into the bathroom and get the normal stuff I get when she comes. This happens so often I have a month's supply of everything I need right off the bat. I bring it all out to the living to the couch she's sitting on.

I start to clean her off, and she still says nothing. After she's clean I rub her down with a special herbal mix to heal faster, and then I rap her up. I look at her hair and it's a mess I can't believe he did this to her beautiful hair.

Is nothing special to him? She knows I'm looking at her hair and she says something

"He said if you wanna be a dyke ill make you look like one."

She starts to cry and I hold her, how dare he do this to my Harl, My love, the only thing that keeps me human. She says something else " I was leaving him for you, I was ready to be with you Red, and he did this to me."

I tell her "it's going to be okay Harl I'm here now and I'm never letting you go, NEVER."

"Red he… he raped me and killed ….. HE KILLED MY BABIES!" She pushes her head in to my neck I can feel her tears roll down me like a river. Ill fucking kill him that son of a bitch for hurting my Harl.

"It's going to be okay Harl it's going to be okay." I rub her hair I know what I have to do but I don't know if she'll let me. I get up and take her hand, we walk into the bathroom and I get out the scissors. She starts to cry again and I hold her for a moment and then I cut her hair even. I gave her bangs the cross over one eye. I know how she's always wanted them but he would never let her have them.

Even with her hair cut she looks beautiful. I take her to the bedroom, and gentle help her on to the bed. She isn't saying anything and with in seconds she's dead asleep.

I slowly get up and try not to wake her. I tiptoe in to my lab and grab Sulfuric Acid and a very special mix I've been waiting to use on him.

I'm quick to leave the apartment with out making a sound. All I have to do to night is make sure Harley is safe forever and get her a little present.

I run into the city not caring if the batman sees me I just have to get this done. I go to the hideout where I would meet Harl if I really needed to get rid of some "energy".

The door is still open; she must have left it that way. She knew what I was going to do, and she's okay with it. In a way that amazing it means she's ready just to be with me, but in a way it makes me feel used but I don't care as long as she's mine forever.

I walk in and see her babies' bodies. Their heads are on a table, how could he be so sick? I keep walking in till I hear I laugh behind me. How did he get there?

"I knew you couldn't stay away, and how could you turn my Harley in to such a dyke I mean she use to be such a great dick sucker, hell she'd beg for it."

"Take that fucking back or your death will be so much more painful."

He just laughed and pulled out a bomb, but it's never that quick with him, he always has to talk forever and that's what I'm counting on.

"So ivy how do you wanna die maybe slowly and painful, Maybe ill chop you up like a did the hyenas" I pull out the special mix and toss it towards him of course he moves out of the way and it breaks on the ground.

"Oh ivy that I...I … I…" I throw the acid at him when he is trying to talk it's burning his face right off.

"So joker it seems like this is going to be the last of you. That mix that I was "trying" to hit you with is something I made just for you, it takes away your ability to talk and laugh."

He's ripping at his face trying to stop the burning but it's not going to stop in till it kills him.

I start to speak again, "you hurt MY Harl and I hurt you, for your last few minutes of life you won't be able to laugh or even hear your own voice I took away your favorite thing the same way u keep taking Harley away from me."

He falls to his knees and then to the floor, I know he isn't dead yet and he has something up his sleeve. So I call the plants and they choke him to death and I say "that's for the babies". I walk up to him and take a near by shovel and chop off his head just for good measure.

I walk out and go towards the woods, the plants told me where I can find something Harl would really love. It takes about an hour of walking to get there, more time then it took to kill that loser, and then I see them.

Two baby foxes curled up around there dead mother. I pick them up and walk home. Looking at them I believe they need names, I'll let Harl name one and ill name the other. One is the classic fox base red, and the other is red and black just like Harley's colors. It's like they our babies. I walk in to my home and she's sitting on the couch.

"Thank you Red." She said without looking at me.

"Harley I knew you wanted me to and I just want to make you happy" she's still not looking at me

"He can never hurt me again and I can be with you forever" The babies started to make a noise and she turned.

"Harl I'd like you to meet our babies." She was so happy she jumped right out of her skin. She took the classic fox and looked at it. She said "Deco that's what ill name you Deco"

She looked at me and asked "what are you going to name her Red." I looked the spotted black and red fox in the face and knew what her name would be. "Chaos her name is Chaos." Harley put down Deco and I sat down Chaos and she hugged me like today was the best day of her life.

The TV turned on and we looked over at it Chaos had hit the power button with her nose. I think I really gave her the right name. I sat down on the couch and Harley sat on my lap, and our two babies sat one on each side and we watch Harley's favorite show Law and Order: SVU and for once it felt like everything was perfect we had our family.


End file.
